Alice's visit from her future
by Littleshawnshawn
Summary: Alice is in her dorm when she is visited by her future son, who tells her about the future. Frank/Alice


Alice was sitting in her room, thinking about everything that happened that day. Her and Frank were now dating. She never thought that she would ever have this chance. Suddenly, she noticed someone else was there. He slowly slid out from behind a bed and she screamed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm from the future." She looked at him closely, he looked like Frank, but he had her hair and her eyes…

"Frank?" She moved closer to him to get a better look. There was no way this could be happening to her, just no way. The boy smiled and hugged her and she stiffened slightly, why was there a strange boy in her room hugging her and claiming to be from the future? It all seemed so weird to her.

"No, Alice, you're my mum." She laughed, there was no way this could be happening. She must have fallen asleep, hit her head, something had to be happening because this couldn't be real. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea of this. She walked around him, analyzing every feature. Once she made it around him, she realized that this had to be her son, they shared so many features. But some of his features looked just like Frank… His nose, his eyes, his smile… So Frank and her would have this child in the future. _That's just weird._

"What's your name?" She asked cautiously, still slightly weary but she was opening up to the thought that maybe this could be happening. She smiled at him. She needed to know more about him, more about the future, more about her life… She was just so curious about him.

"Neville. Neville longbottom." He smiled, a knowing look on her face. So she would have a child with Frank, do they get married? Does Frank leave? Is the war over? So many thoughts filled her head as the young man watched her just as much as she watched him, it was as if he didn't see her every day in the future. But she was his Mum, she would always be there for him.

"What's the future like Neville? With our family?" She finally was able to get two questions out; she didn't want to bombard him with questions. His smiled faded slightly, but was replaced quickly. She wondered why, had something happened that she wouldn't want to know?

"Oh things are great! You and dad got married shortly after you graduate. Gran says it was beautiful" She made a slight gasp and he quickly explained who. "When I say Gran, I mean his mum. Yours never really recovered." He looked sown after saying it and she could tell that it upset him. "Sh-she died right before the wedding, so you postponed the wedding and almost canceled it over a fight with dad." She felt heartbroken at that. Her Mum died… Her mum would die right before her wedding. That struck her hard. He gave her a minute to take it all in before continuing. "You had me a little later and both of you love me so much." He smiled, but she could tell he was hiding something.

"What else happened, Neville?" The young boy looked down and then hugged her again, this time he didn't let go. Something would happen to her, she could just tell. Something would happen and it would be bad.

"When I was one, you were both tortured b-by..." He let go and sat down, he looked paler then he had before. "You were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange." He whimpered slightly and she frowned. Bellatrix would be her downfall... She knew she hadn't liked that girl from the beginning.

"What happened, Neville?" She sat down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She thought he couldn't get any paler but yet he went even paler at that. She could tell this was hurting him, he didn't want to hurt her and she could tell. She just wanted to know what would happen in her future. He just looked down. "Neville, what happens to your father and I?" She could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I go to live with Gran because you and Dad are placed in St. Mungo's because you're deemed insane." He leaned into her, and by natural instinct she pulls him close and holds him. She didn't know what to say. "But Mum," He looked up at her. "I help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, well I was there and I stood up to him." He smiled and gave her one last hug. "I need to get back now Mum," She was too stunned to say anything but finally she got a grip of herself.

"Good bye my sweet baby boy." She hugged him as tight as she could, wanting to let him know she'd always love him. "You take care okay, Son?" He smiled and nodded.

"Just don't say anything to anyone about this, it could change the future for even worse." she nodded and he slowly faded away and right before he was gone, there was a whisper. "I love you Mum..." She had tears falling down her cheeks. Her son would fight in this battle too, her son would be a hero, and her son was with Frank. She smiled. "Though my future isn't good." She said allowed. "At least my sons is."


End file.
